Valiant: Bloodshot FCBD 2019 Special
| Series = Free Comic Book Day | Volume = | Issue = | Date = | Previous = | Next = — | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Prepare yourself as the most ambitious moment in Valiant’s history launches forward with two original stories, exclusive to Free Comic Book Day 2019! Before Sony’s live-action BLOODSHOT blockbuster film takes movie theaters around the globe by storm in 2020, discover a breathtaking new tale of Valiant’s brutal one-man army from superstar writer Tim Seeley (Nightwing, Batman Eternal) and groundbreaking artist Tomás Giorello (X-O MANOWAR)! Then, the 41st century dawns anew with a pulse-pounding prologue to FALLEN WORLD, a shocking new event series starring Rai – the formidable protector of a future Earth – by acclaimed comic creator Dan Abnett (Aquaman) and incendiary artist Juan José Ryp (BRITANNIA) that launches just days before Free Comic Book Day! Bloodshot (2019) Prelude Exclusive story and prelude to ''Bloodshot'' (2019). Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dr. Alison Apte Villains: * ** Wotan Dawn Other Characters: * * God * * Project Rising Spirit * ** US Department of Elite Military *** Unknown male Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * Billions of tiny machines * Vehicles: * Motorcycles * Van Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: * Editors: (associate), (senior) * Senior Editorial Editor: * Production and Design: }} Synopsis Quotes Fallen World Prelude Exclusive story and prelude to ''Fallen World'' (Volume 1). Appearances Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Gryphon Villains: * * Other Characters: * Anti-Father * Father * Positronic companions Locations: * 21st Century ** European Bloc ** United States of America * ** *** *** ** Earth's Orbit Items: * Infomate Vehicles: * Antique biplane Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Editors: }} Synopsis Quotes Notes * The Bloodshot story is an exclusive prelude to Tim Seeley's upcoming ''Bloodshot'' (2019) series; beginning in September, 2019. * The Fallen World story is an exclusive prelude to Dan Abnett's current mini-series of the ''same name'' that debuted on May 1, 2019. * Additional Content: ** #STAYVALIANT EVERYWHERE - Ad for social media channels ** "Taking His Shot" - Interview (by SyFy Wire) with Tim Seeley ** Character designs for Bloodshot (2019) by Amilcar Pinna ** "A 41st-Century War" - Interview (by Paste Magazine) with Dan Abnett ** Textless Cover (A) of by Jonboy Meyers ** ''Psi-Lords'' interview (by The Beat) with Fred Van Lente ** Character designs for Psi-Lords by Jonathan Arthur Ashley ** Textless Cover (A) of by Rod Reis ** ''X-O Manowar'' (2019) teaser by Christian Ward Gallery Cover Art File:VALIANT FCBD 2019 COVER BRERETON.jpg|'Regular Cover' by Dan Brereton Preview Bloodshot Prelude VALIANT FCBD 2019 BS 001.jpg VALIANT FCBD 2019 BS 002.jpg VALIANT FCBD 2019 BS 003.jpg Fallen World Prelude VALIANT FCBD 2019 FW 001.jpg VALIANT FCBD 2019 FW 002.jpg VALIANT FCBD 2019 FW 003.jpg Related * ''Bloodshot'' (2019) * ''Fallen World'' (Volume 1) * ''Psi-Lords'' (Volume 2) References External links * Tim Seeley and Dan Abnett Make Their Valiant Debut in 2019 Free Comic Book Day Gold Book (December 17, 2018 by The Valiant Voice) * Exclusive: Bloodshot headlines Valiant's 2019 Free Comic Book Day release (February 1, 2019 by '''SyFy'Wire'') * Fallen World Begins in This Exclusive Valiant FCBD Bloodshot 2019 Special Preview (February 1, 2019 by Paste Magazine) Category:Free Comic Book Day